The Bloodthirsty Spider-Man - Issue 3
Wiccan and Spider-Man are running down the street in search of Hob-Goblin. ' (Spider-Man): So you can fly? (Wiccan): Yeah. Hob-Goblin is seen running into an alley. (Spider-Man): Here we go.. He runs into the alleyway with Wiccan following him. (Hob-Goblin): COME ON M- Do you have the symbiote? Hob-Goblin walks up to Spider-Man and smells his face. (Hob-Goblin): YOU DO HAVE I- Spider-Man punches him. (Spider-Man): We're uh, here to bring you in? Spidey looks at Wiccan and gives him a 'go on' gesture. (Wiccan): Uh, yeah. We're here to bring you into the Negative Zone! (Hob-Goblin): Awww no, bro, please! I can't go there! Hob-Goblin punches Spider-Man and tries to run. Wiccan uses his powers to smash Hob-Goblin into a wall. (Hob-Goblin): ...Ow. (Wiccan): What did he mean by 'do you have the symbiote'? (Spider-Man): I don't know. Now, uh, we good here? (Wiccan): Uh, yeah, I guess. (Spider-Man): So, where do we go from here? (Wiccan): I go and take him back to base. I guess the Avengers could use you. Spider-Man starts running towards Avengers tower. (Spider-Man): Uh, you guys need hel- Kate Bishop sends an arrow past Spider-Man's face, slightly tearing the side of the mask and it hits Green Goblin in the leg, making him fall over. (Spider-Man): ...Nice shot. (Kate): Thank you. Is it safe to assume that Wiccan is taking care of Hob-Goblin? (Spider-Man): Yes. But, I need to talk with you about something. (Kate): If you're gonna ask me out, I'm not interested. (Spider-Man): Uh, no. I'm not into that. (Kate): Into dating? (Spider-Man): No, girls. I need to talk to you about that mission you gave me. (Kate): What about it? (Spider-Man): They were protecting this symbiote when I got to it, it sort of jumped on me then just disappeared. (Kate): …..Oh God. (Spider-Man): I suspect this is bad? (Kate): Yeah, the original Spider-Man had a lot of trouble with this thing. (Spider-Man): So...What do we do? (Kate): I have to take you into Hank Pym's lab. He'll know what to d- Spider-Man suddenly grips his head and screamed in pain. (Kate): It seems that it's already started to try and manipulate your brain patterns, we need to go, now! Spider-Man leaps at Kate as his costume tears and he turns into the classic Venom form. Kate keeps her cool and shoots an arrow at Venom's eye. Venom doesn't seem to care and tackles Kate. (Kate): Frick. Venom uses it's powers to absorb her into it's self for chemical energy. Venom: ...Feed... Suddenly, Venom is incinerated from the inside by one of Kate's Anti-Venom arrows. (Aaron): Oh God... (Kate): We need to go, now. Aaron nods and follows Kate to the Avengers tower. (Aaron): You'd think the Avengers can handle low level threats like the Goblins. (Kate): They can. But they DON'T want to hurt any civilians. And since they don't give a crap about who they hurt, the Ultimates and Avengers have to be extremely careful while dealing with them. (Aaron): ..Oh. So, that..stuff back there is that, uh, still inside of me? (Kate): For all I know, yes. Try to remain calm, it feeds off of emotions. (Aaron thinking): Well crap. I'm the most emotional person I know. (Aaron): Uh, do you have another one of those super arrows? (Kate): No. (Aaron thinking): Gggggggrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaatttt. Kate leads Aaron into the damaged building and leads him to the basement with a man sitting at a computer. (Kate): Where the Hell is Pym? (???): He had to take a break. (Kate): What do you mean 'take a br- Aaron grabs his head and once again morphs into Venom. Category:Created by BloxxMan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by BloxxMan Category:Bloodthirsty Spider-Man